video_game_adaptationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleet/Underground
Sleet is one of the main antagonists of Sonic Underground. A wolf bounty hunter, Sleet and his partner in crime Dingo were hired by Doctor Robotnik to capture the Hedgehog Triplets and ensure that he would remain in power. Sleet was voiced by Maurice LaMarche. In the German dub, Norbert Gescher voiced the character. 'BIOGRAPHY' Sleet was once an independent bounty hunter and contractor along with Dingo. When Robotnik rose to power, he commanded that Sleet and Dingo shall help him stop the three Hedgehog Triplets Sonic, Manic and Sonia the Hedgehog and capture them to ensure that Robotnik remains in power. Initially, Sleet and Dingo said that they could not serve Robotnik twenty-four seven because they had other clients as well, but Robotnik "convinced" them to only serve him (he actually just showered Sleet and Dingo with constant laser gunfire until they agreed to meet his every demand). Due to Dingo's stupidity, Sleet fails just about every mission he's tasked with, and his captures are usually only temporary. 'PERSONALITY' Sleet is cold, ruthless, greedy and manipulative. He is always calm and collected, losing his temper only rarely. Sleet is absolutely not to be trusted, as seen when he strikes a deal with Vince who is willing to help him in return for money. Sleet promises to pay him in return for information, but when Vince says all he knows and asks for his money, Sleet doesn't keep his end of the bargain and instead has Vince roboticized. He is even willing to abandon Dingo to get a higher profit. 'ABILITIES' While Sleet usually has Dingo or Swatbots do all the hard work, he can fight by himself if needed. Sleet is exceptionally strong, capable of shattering a camera by swinging a severed robot arm at it, and is also able to lift Mindy LaTour, a girl as large as him, into the air with one hand and keeping her in a tight grasp no matter how hard she struggles. He is also very durable, being able to shrug off constant physical abuse such as being accidentally crushed or injured by Dingo, being strangled by Doctor Robotnik and large explosions. Sleet is a trained pilot and leader, driving various vehicles including airships, cars, submarines and his trademark hovercraft and can be seen using advanced communications gear to relay orders to Dingo from afar. 'EQUIPMENT' Sleet's prime tool is the Shapeshift Remote which can be used to shapeshift Dingo into various different forms, ranging from motorcycles, orbs and trees to carpets used to capture people, Venus flytraps, snakes, baskets, other people and chili dog stands, alongside much other forms. Sleet also carries several laser weapons, with his trademark weapon being a yellow laser pistol. He also has a gun that shoots sticky, freezing liquid at victims; thus far it has only been used in "Mummy Dearest". In that same episode, he also used a heat gun to 'unfreeze' incapacitated victims. Sleet also carries a severed Swatbot arm that he has used as a melee weapon. 'TRIVIA' *Sleet is the only of Robotnik's minions partnered up with another helper to actually be a competent and genuine threat to Sonic the Hedgehog. Dingo is the only reason he always fails. **In fact, he would have once literally won if it weren't for Dingo; the first time he and the Triplets met, he had them at gunpoint and they didn't yet have their Medallions or develop their abilities. Just when he would've taken them, Dingo barged in and accidentally flattened Sleet with a door, allowing the hedgehogs to escape. Category:Characters Category:Sonic Underground characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Animals Category:Weapon Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Sonic characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animation Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Show Characters